1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to the vertical stacking of cargo containers, and more particularly, to an apparatus adapted to support a pair of cargo containers in double stacked relation on a third cargo container.
2. Reference to Prior Art
Cargo containers are widely used for hauling freight and are produced in various standard sizes which include, among others, containers of 20, 40, 45, 48 and 53 feet lengths and 96 inch and 102 inch widths. These containers are typically provided with cast housings which include locking openings used in securing the containers to various vehicles or surfaces. The cast housings are positioned in standard arrangements in both the top and bottom of the container. For example, a standard arrangement for 40 feet length cargo containers includes cast housings at each of the eight corners of the container. Containers in excess of 40 feet typically include intermediate frame structures for locating cast housings longitudinally inwardly of the corners so that housing arrangements for containers of 40 feet and longer match.
It is conventional practice to transport cargo containers by rail, with a first cargo container being placed in a railroad well car. A second cargo container of the same size as the first cargo container, or with a housing arrangement which otherwise matches the housing arrangement of the first cargo container, can be vertically double stacked on top of the first cargo container. Securement devices engageable with the locking openings in each of the corresponding housings in the top of the first container and the bottom of the second container secure the second container on the first container.